


Moments Together

by lonely_no_more



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Self-Indulgent, all of it is gonna be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_no_more/pseuds/lonely_no_more
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random one-shots of smut for Mikaani.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Denial

**Author's Note:**

> In response to the hate I and others in the Mikaani fandom have been receiving, I've decided to respond with some wonderful lady-loving.

Mikasa panted, her back arching away from the brick wall of the building that Annie had slammed her against. They had just finished fighting titans that had come through a small breach in the wall. She bit her lip as she struggled not cry out. The hand between her legs thrust roughly while the other hand pressed on her hip. A whimper managed to escape as the heat pooling in her core threatened to release.

But then the hand was brought away. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at Annie. “A-Annie…”

“Did I say you could?” Annie asked seriously.

There was a moment of realization and Mikasa looked down, gritting her teeth. “No,” she replied quietly.

Annie ran her thumb over Mikasa’s lower lip as her other hand started to thrust against the taller woman’s core again. She lowered the hand from her girlfriend’s lip to undo the shirt she wore and Annie began to suckle at her breasts. The noises Mikasa was beginning to make freely spurred Annie on and her teeth caught one sensitive nipple, biting with just enough force to make Mikasa gasp.

She was getting close again, her breath hitching in just the right way to make Annie notice. The blonde pulled away again and looked at her tall girlfriend, admiring how red her cheeks were and how breathless she was. “Do you want to come?”

There was a nod and Mikasa whispered, “Yes.”

“How badly?” Annie teased, her fingers running lightly through the wetness between Mikasa’s thighs. She circled the captain’s clit slowly.

The action made the woman whimper, “Annie, _please_!”

She finally complied, her fingers sinking back into Mikasa’s core and thrusting fast, her thumb applying pressure to the woman’s sensitive clit as she leaned up and caught Mikasa in a kiss. Annie smiled into the kiss as Mikasa shuddered, thighs trembling around her hand. “Did you learn your lesson?” Annie asked, her warm breath passing over Mikasa’s ear. When she received no response, she pinched her lover’s over-stimulated skin.

“ _Yes_!” she yelped. Her hands flew between them and caught Annie’s hand, trying to push it away gently. There was some relief when her blonde lover simply held onto her waist, allowing Mikasa to catch her breath and stop shaking. It made her blush when Annie bent to pull her pants back up, helping dress her. She opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it, glancing at the ground until a hand gently lifted her chin. “Annie…”

“I love you,” Annie murmured. “But next time, you listen to me. And I won’t have to punish you.”

Mikasa blushed and muttered, “I’m your captain…”

“And I’m your wife,” she retorted smartly. Annie grinned when Mikasa laughed a little.


	2. Dawn

It had been a long night- Mikasa had finally shifted back to being human when dawn broke, the sunlight filtering through the barely open mini-blinds. Annie had reclined against the headboard, waiting anxiously for the chance to actually hold Mikasa again. So the second every ounce of fur was gone and the soft lips she adored so much were plainly visible, the blonde dove forward and kissed the taller woman.

Mikasa’s bare skin was still hot and when her hands grabbed Annie’s hips, the small blonde gasped. Despite all the times Mikasa had transformed and all the times she had felt her warmth afterwards, it still shocked Annie every time. It made her shudder as Mikasa slipped her hands under the tanktop she wore to bed. Though they kissed a lot, Annie felt like it had been forever since they made out. And as Mikasa began to roll onto her back, pulling Annie on top, the blonde groaned, feeling Mikasa’s slightly sharper than normal canines nip her lip.

She broke the kiss to look in Mikasa’s eyes, whispering, “I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Mikasa raised a hand to cup the back of Annie’s neck as she pulled her back into a kiss, running her tongue gently over her lower lip to soothe the bite she had left. Her other hand dropped, slipping under the waistband of her girlfriend’s lace boyshorts to lightly tease the growing wetness she found there. Sweat was beginning to bead on her forehead as she felt Annie start to grind on her hand. She pressed on Annie’s chest to sit her up. “Hang on.”

Annie watched as Mikasa removed the pillow from under her head. Then, her hand left it’s spot between her legs to gently pat her ass. “Come up here,” Mikasa ordered gently.

“You sure?” Annie asked. When she got a nod in response, the blonde moved up to straddle Mikasa’s head. She ran her fingers into the soft, black hair and muttered, “I love you.”

She smiled and replied tenderly, “I love you too.” Then, without another word, Mikasa ran the flat of her tongue along the length of Annie’s core. She flicked her tongue against her clit before catching it between her lips and sucking softly.

The blonde gasped, whimpering quietly. She looked down and watched as her lover worked her over with her mouth. Mikasa’s eyes were shut and she moaned loud enough to send a vibration against Annie’s clit. Strong arms wrapped around her legs, hands gripping her thighs as Mikasa began to thrust her tongue into the wet heat of Annie’s sex. But while it was warm, Annie nearly trembled as Mikasa’s tongue was as hot as the rest of her body.

The blonde gently tugged on Mikasa’s hair with one hand as her other left to hover over her own clit. Her eyes were questioning and when Mikasa nodded, Annie began to rub at her clit hard and fast. So while Mikasa’s tongue thrust within her, Annie’s hand worked in swift counterpoint, bringing her closer and closer to the brink with each gasp and moan.

It wasn’t much longer before Annie bit her lip and tried to clench her thighs. When she wasn’t allowed that, she clutched Mikasa’s hair in her fist and moaned her name to the ceiling. The blonde was spent and shaking when her lover gently moved her. “You ok?” Mikasa asked softly, sitting up and pulling Annie onto her lap.

She nodded tiredly, murmuring, “Perfect.”


	3. Welcome Home

The second Annie was in the door, Mikasa had her pinned. She flipped the lock on the door and promptly began to kiss her girlfriend. Annie’s bag dropped to the floor with a thud as she ran her fingers up into Mikasa’s hair, keeping her close as they nipped at one another. “I thought it was _my_ turn,” Annie hissed.

“It _is_ your turn,” Mikasa replied smoothly. She brought her head away and bit the pale throat of her lover, her lips able to feel the pounding of Annie’s pulse as she aimed to leave a mark. The hands in her hair curled and tugged on the dark strands, making the taller woman groan softly. She busied herself by tugging on the scrub bottoms that Annie wore, pushing them down to her feet before pulling away and spinning her girlfriend to face the door.

“Mikasa, what are you-” she began to protest before she felt something slip between her legs. “Oh.” It had been a while since Mikasa had used one of their strapons. The toy was already lubricated but the blonde decided to have a little fun first. She reached down and cupped it with one hand, keeping it close as she ground her hips down on it, rocking faster as it brushed her clit again and again.

Despite enjoying the show, Mikasa grabbed Annie’s wrist, pulling the hand away while her other hand guided the strapon up with her lover’s entrance. It was slow at first as she sank in, pressing Annie against the door again until Mikasa’s hips were directly against the blonde’s ass. It was enough to make Annie groan, the noise rumbling in her throat and chest.

She did not let the pace remain slow, starting immediately to speed up. Her hands grasped her girlfriend’s hips, holding her in place as she thrust. Mikasa tilted her head down and started to bite the nape of Annie’s neck, lapping at each bite she left to soothe it.

Annie whimpered with each thrust and felt a pressure and warmth start to build in the pit of her stomach as Mikasa fucked her against the door. She had known since that morning before she left for work that her girlfriend had wanted to mess around. Though they each had to get up early, Mikasa had clung to her before they got out of bed, gently touching and teasing the blonde.

The pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, pressing their bodies together tightly as Mikasa thrust hard and deep, drawing a gasp from Annie. It was hard to breathe, feeling so full and being held so desperately. Mikasa continued for a few more thrusts before she whispered, “Come.”

Nothing else was said and nothing else needed to be said. Annie’s mind went blank and her eyes snapped shut as she moaned, shaking and bucking a couple times in the wake of her release. It was not until she went limp, being supported only by Mikasa’s strong embrace, that Annie panted and smiled. “I needed that.” She tilted her head and accepted the kiss her girlfriend gave, enjoying the sweetness of it. “It was a long day.”

“I figured as much.” Mikasa grinned and leaned down to kiss Annie’s bruised nape gently as she said, “I made dinner. It’s in the oven, staying warm.”

Annie laughed, “You thought of everything.”


	4. Jealousy

Her emotions had been running rampant since earlier that day, long before Mikasa had texted and asked to come over. It had started when she got a message from Reiner with a picture of Eren and Mikasa sitting at the local coffee house. It was an innocent picture- Reiner’s caption of **bruh ur gf is fuckin cute in that hoodie is it urs?** \- helped at first to ease the roiling jealousy that started to bloom in her chest. But then, the more she looked at it, the more she wanted to drag Mikasa away from the table. 

So as soon as Mikasa was inside the apartment, Annie pulled her into a kiss and down the hallway to her bedroom. She was desperate to claim Mikasa’s complete attention. It was rare she felt that way and she hated it- hated the way it made her so upset, hated the way it made her want to be more publicly affectionate, even if it were to just dissuade anyone from being interested in the taller woman. 

Annie stripped her girlfriend’s shirt away with the same desperation with which she kissed her, nipping at her lips. The bra quickly followed and then Annie began to bite and suck at Mikasa’s throat with earnest.

Below her, Mikasa groaned softly, “Annie…” 

Her voice was breathless and drove the blonde woman further, hands groping at Mikasa’s breasts and squeezing. “I’m gonna use one of the strapons,” she warned. When Mikasa nodded, eyes lidded and full of lust, Annie got up and ordered, “Strip.”

Mikasa sat up and obeyed, shoving her jeans and panties off in one movement. Then, she settled on the bed, watching as Annie got it ready; the blonde warmed the lube with her hands, slicking the toy before she climbed back on the bed,settling between Mikasa’s thighs. It was while Annie pressed the strapon against her girlfriend’s core that her heart skipped a beat, hearing Mikasa whimper, “Fuck, Annie…”

It drove her to sink into the taller woman’s core slowly, aiming to draw out the moment for the sole purpose of knowing that _she_ was the one that could make Mikasa moan like that. Annie didn’t keep the pace slow for long, eager to hear the pleasured noises that Mikasa made in the throes of passion. 

Sweat started to bead on her brow as she thrust harder, drawing a startled whimper from her lover. But when Mikasa started to whine and gasp more frequently, Annie slipped her arms under the taller woman’s back, grabbing her shoulders and holding her tight as she rutted against her core. She bit Mikasa’s neck and growled, “I love you,” chanting it more fervently with each thrust .

“ _Annie!_ ” she screamed into the air, wrapping her arms and legs around the smaller female and clinging to her like a lifeline. While Annie slowed, rocking against her gently to help her come down slowly, Mikasa pressed gentle kisses to her lover’s sweaty brow. “I love you,” she murmured softly.

“I love you too,” Annie replied quietly, eventually stopping and resting heavily on Mikasa. 

Black hair clung to Mikasa’s forehead and cheeks, her face flushed from exertion. She brought one of her hands from Annie’s back to cup her cheek and bring the blonde’s attention to her. “You haven’t done that in a while…there a special occasion?” At first her tone was teasing but when the blue eyes that only moments ago had been aflame with passion turned away, looking guilty, she asked more seriously, “Annie, what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing-”

“It’s obviously not nothing if you look so upset.” Ignoring the fact that the toy was still buried hilt deep in her sex, Mikasa shifted and caught her lover’s gaze again. “What is it?”

“I…” There was another pause as Annie admitted softly, her voice shaking with emotion, “I don’t want to lose you.”

Mikasa’s eyes widened. “Lose me? To what?”

Annie tried not to hiccup but did so anyway as she explained, “To Eren. I know you were adopted but-”

“He’s my brother, Annie.” Mikasa cupped her cheeks in both hands and stared deep into her eyes. “I love Eren but he’s my _brother._ Nothing more, nothing less. _You_ are my girlfriend and the most annoyingly _perfect_ little shit that I happened to fall _stupidly_ in love with.” She grinned when that got a snort from Annie, getting her blonde lover to smile. “There we go.” Mikasa leaned in and pulled Annie into a tender kiss. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to take a nap before I even consider what the fuck we’re going to do for dinner,”

The blonde smirked. “What, did I fuck you too hard? Can’t keep up anymore?” She laughed when Mikasa slapped her shoulder. “Calm your tits, woman, I’m fucking with you.”

“Dork,” Mikasa muttered, rolling her eyes.


	5. Watch Me

“Annie, I don’t know about this,” Mikasa muttered softly. Her cheeks were blazing red as she shifted uncomfortably. She sat on the wooden chair that her girlfriend had dragged in from their dining room and clenched her thighs together.

The aforementioned blonde rolled her eyes. “You’ve done this twice before, Mika.” She sighed and stood from her spot on the end of the bed, taking the single step to stand right in front of Mikasa. Cupping her cheek, Annie leaned in and kissed the dark-haired woman deeply, their tongues glancing by one another. “If you really don’t want to do it, you don’t have to. It’s in person this time, so if you feel weird about it, it’s ok.” She dipped her finger into Mikasa’s mouth, biting her lip when her girlfriend started to suck on the tip.

When Mikasa finally released Annie’s finger, she looked up at her with lust in her eyes. “I want to.” She received another kiss before her lover returned to her perch on the end of the bed. “Which one should I use?” Mikasa asked softly as she got to her feet and headed towards the drawer they kept their toys in. 

Annie leaned back on her hands and replied, “Use your favorite.” Her eyes wandered over Mikasa’s bare body; she had beautiful curves mixed with hard muscle and broad shoulders to suit her fine form. Even bare, Annie could tell that Mikasa would leave most fabric pulled taut over her shoulders and arms. A smile curled her lips as Mikasa returned with her favorite toy- a glass number with a slight curve and swirled texture. “I like that one,” she mentioned lightly. Annie outright smirked when she got a glare in response. “C’mon, you enjoyed the temp play…”

“I _know_ but-” She blushed and bit her lip, glancing away. Mikasa eventually got herself in a position to lower herself on the already smooth, slick surface. Her breath caught in a gasp as she lowered on it, holding it still against the seat of the chair. The taller woman kept her eyes shut but could almost feel Annie’s gaze on her. As soon as she was completely settled on it, Mikasa panted, feeling her abdominal muscles tremble with effort and anticipation. 

“Go ahead and move when you’re ready, Mika,” Annie instructed softly. Her own cheeks started to warm as she watched with rapt attention. Mikasa was beautiful all the time but there was something special in her expression when she was being pleasured. Her mouth would sometimes hang open in a soft moan or panting and other times, she’d bite her lip invitingly. Annie had to fight the urge to touch and move Mikasa in such a way but she managed and watched as her girlfriend rose and then lowered on the toy.

Her pace started to pick up and she stopped holding back her cries of pleasure. “A-Annie!” She bounced her hips, panting and whining sharply as she felt the movements grow more fluid with each pass, making her wetter. 

“C’mon, Mika, just a little more,” the blonde woman urged, her voice growing husky. She knew her girlfriend was getting close by the way Mikasa’s blush started to spread, seeing the tips of her ears go red as her hair fluttered, falling into her face. Annie bit her lip as Mikasa bucked a couple more times, almost frantic in her desire to orgasm. But then, her body shuddered and Mikasa moaned low and long. 

After she stilled, Mikasa raised her head, cheeks red and tears of bliss cresting in the corners of her eyes. She panted, “Annie…was that…”

“Beautiful.” She got up again and stepped over to her taller girlfriend quickly, cupping her cheeks. Mikasa needed tender words and soft touches to ease her back down from her peak. “I love you, Mikasa…”

She wrapped her arms around Annie’s waist, nuzzling her head against her lover’s chest as her trembling slowly died down. “I love you too.”


End file.
